The Hidden Side Of Me You Never Knew
by Valerie Hermione Jackson
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. She went back to Hogwarts. Now at the end of her 6th year, Dumbledore died. But he wrote on his will for Harry,Ron,Hermione, and Bella to stay at a safe house with the Cullens. But the Cullens dont know they are witches and wizards. But what if the Cullens are not what it seems? What if they are bad themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Hidden Side of Me You Never Knew**_

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

**A/N: Edward left Bella before the start of 6th year. She was born in July 31st not September 13. She was 16 when they met. All of Twilight, the 1st book, happened during summer break, so she wouldnt miss a school year. She wiped everyones minds when she left to go to Hogwarts. Charlie is her uncle on her father's side.**

**Disclaimer: I,unfortunately, do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. :(**

**They belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling.**

**BPOV**

It was the last day of school before summer started. The last day before I went to hell. The last day before I went back to the Dursleys. I had already packed everything into my trunk. I internally groaned. I didn't want to go back there... but then again I didn't want to stay at Hogwarts. Everything reminded me of him.. of Dumbledore. My mentor, my teacher, my headmaster was death! I couldn't believe it! Not even though I had been there with Harry when the git of Snape betrayed him and killed him in the astronomy tower. I walked into the Great Hall and sat in between Harry and Ron, across from Hermione, who shot me a small smile. I smiled back at her. Honestly, I adored Hermione! She was more than my best friend; she was my sister. Ron hugged me. "Good Morning Catnip!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Good morning to you too, Won-Won!" I said teasingly. I had been picking on him ever since he had broken up with Lavender. He scowled. We all laughed. Harry gave a bear hug. "Good morning Eli Bells!" he said kissing my forehead. "Good morning big bro!" I said kissing his cheek. Harry and I were twins. He was just older than me by two minutes.I started piling food into my plate when Colin Creevey approached us. "Harry,Bella,Ron,Hermione! Professor McGonagall needs you in her office immediately." he said quickly and then ran off to join his friends. "I wonder what she needs us for" Hermione murmured. "Better find out" I whispered. "Yes, but can we leave after I am done eating?!"Ron pleaded. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Typical Ron. Hermione scowled at him and dragged him out of the Great Hall by the collar of his robes. "Yeesh! Hermione, why do you have to be so pushy?!" She glared at him and we continued walking, while Ron continued to complain and moan about how he was going to die of hunger. "Ron, is that all you think of? Food?" said an annoyed Hermione. "Of course,food equals life" said Ron. We laughed. We reached her office and I knocked on the door. "Come in" Professor McGonagall said. We entered quietly and sat down on chairs across from her desk. "You are probably wondering why I have asked you to come to my office?" We nodded. "Professor Dumbledore left clear instructions on his will for all three of you to not go back to your homes for summer break. You will all be going to a safe house this summer. The safe house belongs to a friend of Dumbledore. Your families, ,Mr. and Ms. Potter, have been inforned. Now this is your decision, but I leave that if we tell your parents there might be the risk that Deatheaters might track them down and torture them about your whereabouts. I am asking for your permission to wipe their memories clean." she whispered the last part. Hermione looked up and nodded. I gave her a small smile and hugged put an arm around her shoulder. Harry stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, while grabbing her hand and giving it a small squeeze."Professor,do they know what we are?" Ron asked quietly. "No. It would be better if they don't what you are. Of course, if you wanted you could tell them. I believe they would not mind themselves since they themselves are different."she murmured. "What do you mean by different Professor?"we all asked. "Well, one of the family members can read minds, another can see the future, while another can control your emotions, and another can see the future...and other things.''"What is the family's name?" asked Harry." The family is the Cullens. There is Carlisle, Esme,Emmet,Rosalie,Alice,Jasper,Edward and Tanya."We stared. No! This has to be my living nightmare. So that's who the git of Edward loved! The blonde tramp of Tanya! Harry,Ron, and Hermione turned to stare at me. They knew all about the Cullens and their little game of using me as a distraction. ''Where is the safe house?" asked Hermione. "It is in the United States, in a town called Forks." she told us. "When are we leaving?'' I asked. "Tonight. Now if you don't have more questions, go pack your bags and return here so that I can take you to the safe house." We rose and left her office. Once out of earshot, Hermione asked "What about the Horocruxes Dumbledore asked us to destroy?" "I guess while we are there we can make some plans as to where to look for the horocruxes." I said. "Yes, good idea Bells, but will you be alright? We will be staying with those bloodsuckers." said Harry with concern. "Yeah Catnip we don't want you to get hurt again." said Ron rushing over to my side. "Bella we are by your side. We're family" Hermione said while grabbing my hand. I smiled at them. "Don't worry. They don't know I'm a witch and much less that I pretended to be Bella Swan. I just wont reveal who I am. But to make sure... Harry and Ron keep your thoughts and emotions in check. Harry, use your shield to protect your thoughts and emotions. Ron and Hermione use occlumency. We cant risk them knowing about Horocruxes and us being wizards and witches. And remember we have to act like muggles. Got it?" They nodded. Harry and I had been born as shields. When we started to learn Occlumency in our 5th year, it strengthen our shield. Now we are able to cover not only ourselves, but other people as well. We can protect our thoughts, feelings, and even prevent someone from seeing our future. It came in handy when I stayed in Forks. That was the reason _he_ couldn't read my mind, but I didn't bother hiding my emotions or future. We then decided to teach Ron and Hermione. We ran to Gryffindor Tower, said the password and quickly packed. I changed out of my robes and put on a blue long sleeve,some skinny jeans and my black vans. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I had missed by red hair and green emerald eyes when I was Bella Swan. I had more curves, behind, and chest than she did. I hated having to pretend I was Bella Swan. She was lame and very ugly. She didn't like speed or sports. "Ready Bella?'' said Hermione. "Yep lets go!"We ran out of the common room levitating our trunks behind us. We then ran to McGonagall's office. "About time!" she said annoyed. We looked at McGonagall;she was no longer wearing her emerald green robes. She was wearing jeans and a black tshirt. Talk about weird. She waved her wand and our trunks disappeared. "It will be better if we travel by portkey instead of apparating, we are too many for Side-Along apparation" she told us. She then pointed her wand at a teacup on her desk. "Portus" she murmured. "Grab on" she said while touching the portkey herself. We all extended our hand and touched the portkey, which had started to glow blue. I felt a tug at my navel and soon we were spinning and we disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: A Nasty Reunion

**Chapter 2: A Nasty Reunion**

**BPOV**

We landed with a thud on the soft, mossy ground. I stood up and realized we were at the edge of a forest in Forks. " Wow, so this is America!" marveled Ron. "Professor, do the Cullens know we are staying with them?" I asked. "Actually no." she murmured."Then how are we suppose to stay with them without telling them what we are!" exclaimed Mione."You'll think of that you are here, this is my cue to leave. Remember be safe and dont wander around town." McGonagall said. She spun on the spot and disappeared."Thanks!That's of great help!" said Harry quietly. "Come on lets go! I know where their house is." I said exasperated. We walked into the forest, breathing in the scent of pine and oak trees. "Fascinating" said Hermione. " The trees are very fascinating. Indeed. Right here we have a tree and on the other side we have another tree. And look another tree!" I said teasingly. Ron and Harry cracked up. Hermione rolled her eyes." I wasn't referring to that. I meant it's weird to think that a town this small can hold magical creatures." " Forks is a town full of secrets" I said agreeing with her. How could a town this small hold shape shifters, vampires, and wizards and witches?! " I wonder why Dumbledore would send us here of all places?" asked Harry. " Yeah, especially after he knew what the Cullens did to you" said Ron mistified. "No idea, but dont you think we should be wearing disguises. Deatheaters could be lurking anywhere" said Mione in a worried tone. I hit my head with the palm of my hand. " You're right Mione. We should change our appearance." I said. Mione nodded. I approached her and put my hand on her shoulder. I was a metamorphmagus. When Voldemort had tried to kill me, he had strengthened my powers. Now I was able to change other people's appearances if I wanted to. I stared at her and concentrated. Immediately her hair turned black, it grew in length and became straight, her eyes then became grey. "Nice Mione! You look so evil! You look very pretty!" exclaimed Ron, gaping at Mione. Mione blushed. I rolled my eyes. When were those two going to get together? I did the same to Harry and Ron. Ron now had long, light brown hair with black eyes and Harry had blonde hair with brown eyes. I smirked. " Harry, with that hair you look like Malfoy!" I said laughing. Harry shuddered in disgust. "What about you Eli?" asked Harry. I concentrated and turned my hair white and my eyes blue. My skin became the color of cream and my cheueks had a pink tone to it. I had a small nose and pale lavender eyelids. "You look beautiful Eli!" said Harry kissing my cheek. " Its a talent!" I said laughing. "Are we also going to change our names?" said Ron."Yes, Im going to use my middle name Elizabeth since everyone knows me as Isabella except ya" I said shrugging. "I'll be James" said Harry quietly. "Since we are using our middle names I'll be Jean" said Hermione. "And I'll be Bilius" said Ron. "Your middle name is Bilius?" I asked, stunned. "What there's nothing funny about that?" said Ron, with a hurt voice. We didnt listen to him, we were all doubling over with laughter. "Now if you are done goofing around lets go" he said angrily. "Oh Won-Won we love you" I said putting an arm around his shoulder. Harry gave him a pat on the shoulder and said "Just having a good laugh mate!" "Besides we weren't laughing at you we were laughing with you!" exclaimed Hermione. At this Ron bursted in laughter. We all laughed joyfully, but I soon sobered up when I saw the Cullens house. The others soon sensed my distress and gave me a sympathetic look. "Dont worry sis I got your back" said Harry through our twin connection. He squeezed my hand. "Remember shields and Occlumency" I whispered. We approached the Cullens house. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Esme opened the door. She looked at us in a motherly way. "Excuse me who are you?" asked Esme. Behind her was Carlisle looking at us curiously. "Can we talk to your family?" I asked softly. She nodded slowly, letting us in. We walked into their living room. The Cullens house hadn't changed. The rest of the Cullens sat on the sofas, looking at us warily, as if we were threat. I smirked. If everything went as planned, I was going to make their life hell. We sat down on the sofas across from the Cullens. All of the Cullen girls were sitting on their mate's laps. "Hello Cullens. My name is Elizabeth, this is Bill, Jean, and James" I whispered the last name. I enjoyed the effect it had. The Cullens had all squirmed uncomfortably uncomfortably in their seats and had all flinched at the sound of his name. "Why are you here?" said Edward while glaring at me. "Manners, Cullen." spat Harry. I touched his hands. _"Calm down Harry. I can handle this. Watch I'll hit them right where it hurts." _I told Harry through our twin connection. Harry nodded. "We are here because Bella Swan sent us here. Does that name ring a bell?" I said softly. A wave of pain hit the Cullens. I internally grinned. Now it's their turn to suffer. "How dare you?" hissed Tanya. "I'm sorry are you his new mate? I wasn't aware of that because last time I checked Bella was dating Edward, but apparently I'm wrong." I said feigning innocence. The Cullens all hissed except Edward. "Who knew the name of a human could bring such a bad reaction?" hissed Hermione softly. We grinned at each other evilly. "You know where she is?" asked Edward eagerly. I sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, my dear cousin Bella Swan is dead. She died a couple of days after you left her." I said glumly. _"Bella you are so evil" thought Harry chuckling._ I internally grinned. "LIAR!" Edward shouted, moving with astounding speed, standing in front of me, gripping my wrist so tight. Harry stood up and pushed him off me, just as Emmet and Jasper grabbed Edward so he wouldn't pounce off me. "Touch Eli one more time and you will regret it stupid bloodsucker!" shouted Ron and Harry together. Harry kneeled down and kissed my hand gently, which was now purple. "Are you alright Eli?" said Harry softly. I touched Harry's cheek. I nodded. "It's take more than a couple of filthy bloodsuckers to harm me." I said sneering at the Cullens. "Why did you call us bloodsuckers?" asked Carlisle in alarm. "Cullens stop pretending! Bella told us everything, including your stupid game as using her as a distraction!" shouted Hermione angrily. I had rarely seen Mione angrily and when she was angry, she frightened me. "I told you we shouldn't have trusted that human! Now the Volturi will be after us!" said Rosalie angrily, pulling on her hair. "DO NOT INSULT BELLA!" roared Harry. Ron was shaking uncontrollably while Hermione, who was glaring at the Cullens, was holding Ron back. I stood up and said calmly, "We wont tell the Volturi if you protect us.. from some danger. That was the reason Bella had sent us for you to protect us... but now that I see you I'm having second doubts" I said coldly. "From what danger are we protecting you from?" asked Jasper. "Just some danger" I said simply. "Anyway I see we are not welcome here. Come on Eli let's leave." said Mione venomously. She helped me get up, since my hand still hurt. Ron and Harry wrapped their arms around us protectively. We were out of the door, when Esme and Alice were behind us. "WAIT! If it was Bella's last wish for you to be safe, we will protect you." Alice said firmly. "With one condition: For you to not be mean with our family." said Esme. We shook our heads. "Cant do. You broke Bella" said Harry, while tightening his grip on me. Alice sighed, "Alright, you're trunks have been moved to a room. We only have one room available. The room has four beds, pick the one you want and make yourselves at home." Esme and Alice led us to the room. We unpacked our belongings and placed them in the closet. Making sure there was no one in sight I muttered _"Muffliato" _quietly. We all relaxed. "You were bloody brilliant Bells! Excellent excuse" exclaimed Ron. I laughed. " It felt good to get it off my chest" I said still laughing. Hermione pointed at my hand and whispered _"Episkey" _"Sorry I cant do anything about the bruise." she murmured."Thanks Mione!" I said gratefully. "And by the way Mione did you scare me or not! You frightened me when you get angry" I said pretending to shudder. She laughed. ''Anything for you Eli! And honestly you were so evil! You hit them right where it hurt! Very clever!" she said smiling. "They deserved it! I'm so proud of you Bells, stood up to those vamps!" said Harry hugging me. There was a knock on the door. I lifted the spell and we walked out. Outside was Rosalie and Edward. "Esme prepared dinner for you four" sneered Rosalie. We nodded. Edward grabbed my arm. Harry,Ron,and Mione froze. I nodded at them. They descended down stairs along with Rosalie. "I hate you" spat Edward. "So do I and you dont see me complaining." I said smugly. I enjoyed watching him in pain. I shook him off and descended down stairs. "Oh and Cullen" I said. Edward rushed down stairs and glared at me. I smiled sweetly and said " I'm going to make your life hell"


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting and A Nightmare

**Chapter 3: A Meeting and a Nightmare**

**Third POV**

Edward fastened the black cloak around his neck. He grabbed my wand and marched out of the room. He ran to the living room were his family and Tanya were waiting for him. "Ready?" asked Carlisle. They all nodded. They spun on the spot and they disapperated. They appeared at the gates of Malfoy Manor with Yaxley next to them. Their eyes turned black with thirst. They had been hunting less, so their eyes weren't as gold. Though this prevented the other Deatheaters from sending glares at them. Of course, they still had perfect self-control. "Evening Cullens. How's America?" Yaxley greeted the Cullens, bowing his head slightly in their direction. "Evening Yaxley. America is the same as usual. Do you have any news?" asked Carlisle, also bowing his head slightly in his direction. "The best" Yaxley said gleefully. A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge, a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as the Cullens and Yaxley sped towards the front door, which swung inwards at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened it. The hallway was large, dimly lit and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed the Cullens and Yaxley as they strode past. They halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, then Yaxley turned the bronze handle. The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The rooms usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Yaxley and the Cullens lingered for a moment on the threshold. As their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light they were drawn upwards to the strangest feature of the scene: an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over the table, revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope, and reflected in the mirror and in the bare, polished surface of the table below. None of the people seated underneath this singular sight was looking at it except for a pale young man sitting almost directly below it. He seemed unable to prevent himself from glancing upwards every minute or so. "Cullens. Yaxley" said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. ''You are very nearly late.'' The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they drew nearer, however, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snake-like, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow. The new arrivals took their seats. " My dear Cullens has the American Ministry been warned about our ascending?" hissed Voldemort softly. The Cullens shook their heads. "No my Lord. The American Ministry is as clueless as ever. By the time the ministry here falls, it will be too late for them to help." spoke Carlisle. The Deatheaters and Voldemort looked pleased. "Excellent, well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. "Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?" Once again, all heads turned. Yaxley squared his shoulders. "My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have with difficulty, and after great effort succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse." Many of those sitting around Yaxley looked impressed; his neighbor, Dolohov, a man with a long, twisted face, clapped him on the back. "It is a start," said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Ministers life will set me back a long way." "Yes my Lord, that is true but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy, now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down." "As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said Voldemort. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. Has there been any news of the Potter Twins?" The Deatheaters all shook their heads. Again, Voldemort looked up at the slowly revolving body as he went on, "I shall attend to them in person. There have been to many mistakes where Harry and Isabella Potter are concerned. Some of them have been my own. The Potters live due more to my errors, than to their triumphs." The company round the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each of them, by his or her expression, afraid that they might be blamed for the Potters' continued exixtence. Voldemort, however, seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body above him. "I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry and Isabella Potter, and I shall be." At these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downwards, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet while the Cullens hissed in response. "Wormtail," said Voldemort, with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above, "have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?" "Yes m my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who had been sitting so low in his chair that it had appeared, at first glance, to be unoccupied. Now he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leaving nothing behind him but a curious gleam of silver. The Malfoys shivered. Voldemort turned in their direction. "I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late … what is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?" "Nothing nothing, my Lord!" "Such lies, Lucius …" The soft voice seemed to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stopped moving. The Cullens barely repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table. The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemorts chair. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemorts shoulders: its neck the thickness of a mans thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long, thin fingers, still looking at Lucius Malfoy. ''Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?" "Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. ''We did desire it we do." To Malfoys left, his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemort and the snake. To his right, his son Draco, who had been gazing up at the inert body overhead, glanced quickly at Voldemort and away again, terrified to make eye contact. "My Lord," said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constricted with emotion, "it is an honour to have you here, in our familys house. There can be no higher pleasure." She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks, with her dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanour; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned towards Voldemort, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness. "No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little to one side as he considered Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you." Her face flooded with colour; her eyes welled with tears of delight. "My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth" "No higher pleasure … even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?" She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused. "I dont know what you mean, my Lord." "Im talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud." There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table. The Cullens howled with laughter as they stomp their feet on the ground. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The great snake, disliking the disturbance, opened its mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it, so jubilant were they at Bellatrix and the Malfoys humiliation. Bellatrixs face, so recently flushed with happiness, had turned an ugly, blotchy red. "She is no niece of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We Narcissa and I have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries." "What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet, it carried clearly through the catcalls and jeers. "Will you babysit the cubs?" The hilarity mounted; Draco Malfoy looked in terror at his father, who was staring down into his own lap, then caught his mothers eye. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumed her own deadpan stare at the opposite wall. "Enough," said Voldemort, stroking the angry snake. "Enough." And the laughter died at once. "Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said, as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring. "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest." "Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swam with tears of gratitude again. "At the first chance!" "You shall have it, said Voldemort. "And in your family, so in the world … we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain …" Voldemort raised his wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds. "Do you recognise our guest, Severus?" asked Voldemort. Snape raised his eyes to the upside-down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said, in a cracked and terrified voice,"Severus! Help me!" "Ah, yes," said Snape, as the prisoner turned slowly away again. "And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snakes snout with his wand-free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. Now that the woman had woken, he seemed unable to look at her any more. "But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled."Yes … Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles … how they are not so different from us …" One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again. "Severus … please … please …" "Silence, said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoys wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defence of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the pure-bloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance … she would have us all mate with Muggles … or, no doubt, werewolves or vampires …" Nobody laughed this time: there was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemorts voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from him again. ''Avada Kedavra.'' The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, on to the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his on to the floor. The Cullens cringed in terror at seeing the body. "Ah my dear Cullens. You are dismissed. We don't want you attacking my dear Nagini while she eats her dinner." hissed Voldemort. The Cullens stood up and disapperated.

**EPOV**

We apparated quietly in the living room. We took of our cloaks." Quite a meeting, huh?" said Jasper. " the world do you think those Potter brats are?" asked Esme. We all shrugged. Who knows? "They're probably in hiding" said Emmet. "We have to kill the Potter twins. They're the last shred of hope to the rest of the wizarding world now that Dumbledore is dead." We all nodded. We stiffened when we heard sounds from upstairs. Had they noticed our disapperance? It was frustrating not being able to read their minds to know the answer. I went upstairs silently to check on them. Elizabeth moaned and turned, just like the boy James thrashed around his bed. "Must be quiet a dream they're having" snickered Emmet, from downstairs. Suddenly they started to convulse, they started to scream as though they were in pain. Jean and Bill woke up. Jean rushed to Elizabeth's bed, while Bill rushed to Jame's side. "Catnip!" cried out Jean sobbing. "Mate!" cried out Bill, terrified for his best friend. Jean picked her up gently, while Elizabeth thrashed around. Bill carried James out of the room, with a worried look on his face. I met them down stairs. "Carlisle!" I shouted. He was next to me in a flash. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently. Bill and Jean came down stairs with Elizabeth and James, who looked like they were having a seizure. I took Elizabeth from her arms, while Carlisle took James from Bill. Tanya just glared at them and ran into the forest. Esme and Alice looked worried. Even Rosalie stared at them in pain. She was starting to like them. Emmet hugged Rosalie. We set them down on the sofa. Carlisle tried to calm them down, but they kept screaming in pain. They kept on thrashing, their screams getting louder. Elizabeth started to whimper while James screamed out "Don't kill her!" Bill and Jean's eyes widen. They shoved us out of the way and kneeled beside them. "Bring us some wet towels!" shouted Bill. Rosalie handed a wet towel to Bill and one to Jean. Bill kneeled over Elizabeth while Jean kneeled over James. "Prongs wake up. You and Eli are safe. He wont harm you." she stroked his face. He stopped thrashing and gripped her hand until he relaxed. "Eli, I'm here. He won't hurt you. You're safe." cooed Bill while wiping the sweat off her face. He started humming to her. Her body immediately relaxed, her screams got softer. Bill and Jean sighed in relief. They sat down on the floor and held hands. "He's getting strong. He must have done something terrible if they were this bad." she whispered. He nodded. "They're getting worse." he murmured. Their eyes rested on their peaceful faces. "What happened to them? Has this happened to them before?" asked Carlisle. They nodded. "But never as bad as this" they whispered together. Elizabeth and James opened their eyes. Bill and Jean rushed to their side and hugged them. Elizabeth and James hugged them back. They sat down on the couch, next to them. Elizabeth gripped her knees, while holding James's hand. James hugged her, while they sobbed.'' Are you alright" I asked. She nodded. " It was just a bad dream" she whispered."What happened?" asked Jean. "We''ll tell you later." whispered James still looking a bit frightened. How strange... Both of them had the same nightmare... No, she had been lying when she had answered my question... Bill gently carried Elizabeth upstairs, while Jean supported James. They tucked them in to their beds and they went to sleep. " It's obvious it wasn't a nightmare they were having." murmured Carlisle. I nodded. " No nightmare can cause a reaction like that. And don't you think it's weird that both of them had the same nightmare?" I questioned. " What do you think happened then?" asked Esme concerned. "I don't know" answered Carlisle truthfully. " You know, I'm starting to suspect that these kids aren't human." murmured Jasper. "Why do you say that?" asked Rosalie. " Well Edward can't read their minds, I can't even feel their emotions and Alice can't see their future and I sometimes get the feeling that they're hiding something from us" pondered Jasper. "But what could they be? They aren't vampires, obviously. They are not werewolves or shape-shifters because they don't stink. So what could they be?" wondered Alice. No one answered. What were they? All we knew is that they weren't human...


End file.
